Devotion
by ariannalupin
Summary: A slightly angsty piece told by Harry's only muggle friend and later girlfriend. Has minor abuse and I guess minor BDSM. Completely different from anything I have ever written HPOC


_AN: This story is completely different from anything I have ever written. I got the idea from a picture I found on the Internet. I hope that I don't offend anyone with anything I have written. This is told by a female other character. _

_I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I tried to keep this as cannon as possible with a few minor adjustments._

**Devotion**

She had first seen Harry Potter twelve years ago. They were in the same kindergarten class, he had come in right as the bell had wrung, his head was bent and his scraggly mop of hair made her giggle. Later that day a recess she had tried to talk with him. He never responded, just sat on the grass and stared straight ahead. It had taken weeks to get him to even mumble a response to her ramblings. To her it was worth it, she had loved him even then, had felt something telling her that he would need her.

The rest of that year passed quickly and she felt so rewarded when he would smile at her and respond in a clear voice during their conversations. No one else got that much out of the shy boy, not that they wanted to. He was hers then, she never wanted to let him free of her. For a short time he had belonged to her, not the other way around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each year passed quickly for the two. She never stopped being his friend, even when Dursley threatened her. It was in second grade that their relationship changed for the first time. He had stopped Dudley from hitting her, his emerald eyes were alight with great power, that was the day he no longer belonged to her, but she to him. Everything Harry wanted he could now get simply by asking her, yet he never abused that privilege. Then he left.

The summer before they were to start secondary school, finally away from Dudley and his bullying, a letter came. Harry showed it to her, told her all about the giant man that had told him the truth about his parents. She rejoiced with him, celebrating the new found knowledge that made his parents into good people and destroyed the Dursley's lies. She rejoiced until he told her that he would be leaving, she had cried only after he had left her, unable to make him sad. A good thing had finally happened to Harry, and she knew everything was going to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had come back the next summer, and he had changed. They both had. She had cursed the Wizarding world after he told her his story, cursed a world that had made an eleven-year-old into a murderer. Harry could no longer cry so he demanded that she cry for him and with him. The moment the command left his mouth the tears had come, he had held her then, held her as she shed the tears he didn't have the strength to let free. Once her eyes had dried he pretended that everything was back to normal, and his sharp emerald eyes dared her to try and argue with him. She didn't dare go against Harry, her protector.

Each year he left and each year when he came back he would tell her what had happened in school. Every time she would cry for him, cry the tears he couldn't shed, and cry her own tears for the cold and broken man her protector was becoming. The only happy reunion was the one when they were thirteen. Harry had found a family finally, in his godfather and old professor. They had visited once and she had taken great pride in the fact the he had introduced her to them as "his first and best friend," telling them that she had never turned her back on him. To her great happiness he had never removed his arm from around her waist the entire time, her protector was always with her. It was also that summer when he had first kissed her. It happened just as he was about to leave for the quidditch cup. It was the second change in their relationship, from friend to protector to boyfriend. That year she was much more impatient than ever for summer to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It came and with it another sorrowful story and a sense of hear and despair radiating from her boyfriend. Again the tears came, yet this time Harry cried with her for the first time. When it was over he pulled her to him and kissed her hard and demanding. His tongue forced its way between her lips and stroked hers. He pushed her flat on his back and straddled her, keeping her pinned to the ground while he ground against her, cuming against her with a shudder. When he released her hands, which he had pinned above her head, she pushed herself farther upright.

"I love you little one, " little one, he had called her that since they were nine she was always the shortest in their class, "you are the only one to never leave me. Even Ron and Hermione have turned on me. Remus left me to the Dursleys, never once visiting me. Sirius acted stupidly and got himself arrested, leaving me to my fate. You are mine little one and I love you for it." Before she could process what had happened he was gone.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes with shaking hands. Leaning against their tree in the back of the park, she rubbed her bruised wrists. Heading for home only after the wet spot on the front of her skirt had dried, she told herself that he didn't mean it; after all he was still Harry, her protector, the boy she loved. She was right, for the rest of the summer Harry was a perfect gentleman to her and she forgot about the incident.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she was ever afraid of Harry was the summer after his fifth year. He was already at their tree when she arrived, of course he was, she was running late that day. She was smiling the smile that always came to her face whenever she thought about him, but her smile was quickly wiped from her face by a stinging slap.

"How dare you," he cried, "how dare you be smiling when he is gone?" he threw her back into the tree and pinned her there, his eyes had hard edge that had never been directed toward her, then Harry broke and the whole story came spilling out. She didn't know what to do, Harry still had her pinned down, the bark was pressing into her back, pricking her skin, she thought he was going to let her go when one of his hands released her wrist, but instead another stinging slap fell on her face, bringing tears to her eyes.

"That's right my little one, cry for me. My tears won't come so yours will have to do," the tears came freely after that, spilling down her cheeks leaving trails that Harry eagerly lapped up when her eyes were finally dry. Two weeks later he was gone and for once she was glad.

He was no longer the Harry she knew and it scared her. It scared her that, while she knew that any 'normal' person would have broken it off with a partner who hit her and forced her to accept advances that she didn't want, she still loved Harry and liked it when he demanded things of her and dominated her. Maybe she didn't fit into the 'normal' ideal her parents and the others around here had, but she knew that as long as Harry wanted her she would be there for him to use. So she applied her make-up to cover her bruises, as she did every morning before leaving her room, and wrote Harry a letter telling him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She sent it that night when Hedwig came with Harry's weekly letter to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of that year, the letters between them were different, they were dirty- Harry wrote every fantasy he had of her down and sent them. She would lay awake at night fingers plunged inside of her, imagining the pain and the pleasure that he could give her. About midway through the year she got a mirror in the post, with instructions on how to contact Harry using it. That night he called her and watched hungrily as he ordered her to finger herself as he described exactly what he would do to her when he got back next summer. She couldn't wait to feel his hands closing about her wrists or holding her down as he ground against her- leaving bruises as marks of ownership behind.

The day Harry was to return she was at their tree an hour early, not wanting to make him angry with her already. When he finally arrived she knew that something horrible had happened once again. His eyes were dull and his expression completely blank. He sat next to her and told what had happened, but she couldn't get the tears to come. She couldn't cry for some one who had hurt Harry so much over the years. The pain that came next was not unexpected, and the tears came then.

"Thank you little one. I needed you to cry. My little one, so beautiful and only for me," he whispered in her ear as the tears kept coming, streaming down her face and over the hand that held her chin still as a harsh kiss was placed on her lips. On the second day of vacation Harry came to her house with two letters in his hands, the first was permission from the Minister of Magic to use magic this summer since he was almost of age, the second letter was written on black parchment with shimmering green ink- it was a threat, Voldemort somehow knew about her and so Harry explained that he had written to the order to get permission to bring her with him when he left for headquarters, "well," he told her, "even if they don't say it's okay I will take you with me my little one." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, sighing in contentment as he kissed her.

He had taken her then, her hands bound above her head with magic. The room soundproofed and warded so her parents wouldn't walk in on them. He spelled away her shirt and underpants, leaving her in nothing but bra, which he changed to black lace, and her skirt. His hand reached underneath it and his finger pushed into her. Pumping his finger in and out, Harry fondled her breasts with his other one, ripping her bra off, causing her to scream from the pain and pleasure that assaulting her senses. He thrust another finger into her body as he laved her breasts, and she exploded hard, covering his fingers in her juices. Smirking Harry raised his fingers to her lips and told her to lick them clean. She hesitated for a moment, long enough for him to deem worthy of a hard slap, before opening her mouth and taking his fingers in. After allowing her to cover his fingers in saliva, Harry removed his fingers and used that hand to stroke his erection before plunging it into her waiting body.

His thrusts were rough and hurt her just a little, his fingers scratched down her sides and finally settled on her hips holding them still as he slammed into her; she knew that bruises would linger there for at least a week. She came hard around him, soaking him, and causing him to cum deep within her. Even after she had milked him dry with her body's contractions he remained within her until he was hard again, then he picked his rhythm up again, but pulled out after she came but before he did. His hands caressed up her sides as he moved to straddle her chest, his hands fisted in her, "open you mouth for me little one," he commanded her and she complied without thought and he was fucking her mouth then, his erection touching the back of her throat with every thrust, causing her to gag slightly, finally he exploded and she swallowed every drop he had. He rolled off of her and untied her, helping her pull on some clothes before pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips. He stayed with her until she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later two of Harry's friends from the Wizarding world showed up. Harry was so excited because it meant that he could leave the Dursley's, and this time he would never have to come back and she would be leaving with him. He smiled at his friends, his smile widening when they told him that he could bring his little one with him, and introduced them to her. She smiled happily as Harry's arms held her in his lap.

They left a week later to go to Ron's house for a wedding. She was introduced to all of the people important in Harry's life. Her favorite person had to be Mr. Weasley, she found his enthusiasm for muggle life amusing, so she answered all his questions and shot back many of her own about the Wizarding World. They left shortly after the wedding to go to Grimmauld Place, and Harry and his friends left from there. She almost went insane being trapped in the house, but Harry visited every chance he could, and the order was nice enough not to comment when they would disappear for hours every time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year later and everything had come to a head. Voldemort was dead; Harry had killed him in a one-on-one duel shortly after destroying the last Horcrux. He had taken his NEWTS and passed, but at the moment he wasn't working. He had a large fortune with his inheritance from his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

Pain brought her out of her musings, she looked up and saw Harry glaring at her, he had obviously issued an order to her, but she hadn't heard. Quickly she lowered her eyes and sank back onto her haunches, apologizing to her master for not listening. She smiled as he punished her, the pain making their union all the more real. This time she heard the order and began to lick him, the chain Harry held pulled her collar tight around her neck, making it difficult to breathe. As Harry fisted her hair, she could only wonder what the Wizards would say if they knew that this was how their Golden Boy lived, if that Ginny Weasley would still want him if she knew that this is what he wanted in a lover. His cum splattered across her face a few moments later and he ran his fingers through her hair, "You were very good my little one. I love so much."

_Yes,_ she thought,_ this is what I want. I am with the man I have always loved. _She looked down at the ruby and gold ring on her finger, her engagement ring. She smiled happily and allowed him to pull her into an intimate embrace, his emerald eyes soft now that their games were over, before they both climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
